


Belt (of the chastity variety)

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Prompto Argentum, Clothed Sex, Cockblocking, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, No actual chastity belts btw, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: It's been weeks since Noctis and Ignis mated, and it's been great. Except that Ignis hasn't touched him since.





	Belt (of the chastity variety)

**Author's Note:**

> In which "Shield of the King" is really code for "Professional Cockblocker"

It’s been a few weeks since Noctis mated Ignis, and it’s been great. Really, it has. There’s plenty of awkward handholding and quick kisses stolen whenever they can. Even the occasional cuddle-slash-scenting session, during which he _definitely does not purr, Prompto._

So, yeah. Things are going great. Except for the matter of their sex life, in that it’s not exactly alive anymore. It’s been murdered, in fact, by one Gladiolus Amicitia.

The rut was nice, because during it, they existed in their own little bubble. Sure, once the others realized he was missing, they came banging at the door, demanding to know what was going on. But they also couldn’t do anything about it. Gladio couldn’t exactly break the door down without causing a scene, and it helped that Noctis and Ignis physically could not be separated at that point.

That didn’t stop Ignis from being horrified by what he’d done, when he had the sense to think about anything other than Noctis’s ass. It also didn’t stop him from doing it again. And again. And again, until the omega was too sore to go on. (Even then, he’d slyly suggested that Ignis should kiss it better, and he’d complied.)

Then the rut had passed, and only the shame was left, made all the worse by Gladio ranting as soon as he saw them.

“He’s our king, and you _bit_ him!”

“He’s standing right here, and he can make decisions for himself, thank you very much.” But Gladio acted like he’d never spoken at all.

He knows that Gladio means well. Ever since he presented, his Shield has taken up this overprotective big brother role that Noctis both appreciates and abhors. Sure, having a big, hulking bodyguard around has scared a lot of alphas away, but it’s also scared a lot of alphas away – including ones Noct might actually be interested in. Even Ignis doesn’t seem to be immune to this.

So, he’d pulled Ignis to the side, told him that he had no regrets and that Gladio was being stupid. He’d thought they had an understanding. Except that Ignis has been very careful with him since then, showing only the barest hints of affection, all under the watchful eye of Gladio. Every time Noct tries suggesting they get a separate hotel room, or just sneak off somewhere for some privacy (because the voretooths aren’t gonna judge them), his stupid Shield appears out of nowhere to shut it down. It’s like he has some sort of sixth sense that tells him whenever Noct is feeling particularly horny.

But, hey, at least Gladio has to sleep sometime, even if his snores and the occasional mumble from Prompto aren’t the most romantic backdrop. Ignis is always the last to bed, and he seems surprised to see Noct sitting up when he finally enters the tent. It’s not like him to still be awake at this hour, after all. (The things he does for Ignis’s dick.)

“I was waiting for you.” He tries to sound nonchalant as he pats the spot next to him.

Ignis doesn’t call him out on it, though. He just says “I see.”, and begins stripping out of his day clothes. He also doesn’t comment if he notices the hungry way Noct watches him. He does seem to hesitate before pulling on his pajamas, so he’s probably starting to get the idea, even if does have entirely too many clothes on. Then he comes to bed, and settles in next to Noct.

Noctis rolls over to face him, and before he can protest it, kisses him. It’s not like the little pecks they’ve been exchanging recently. This one is all tongue and teeth and bodies pressed close together.

“Noct.” He can’t tell if it’s supposed to be admonishment or encouragement, so he chooses to interpret it as the latter, slipping his hand under the blankets to reach for the waistband of Ignis’s sweatpants.

“Noct.” Ignis tries again, putting his hands on Noctis’s chest to still him. It kinda ruins the effect when he squeezes slightly, though. “Gladio and Prompto are _right_ _there_.”

“They’re asleep, and they’re going to stay that way, as long as you stay quiet.”

Ignis opens his mouth, probably to say something about propriety or something else Noct doesn’t give a shit about at this point.

It’s Gladio who speaks up, though. “We’re awake, actually. Now, cut it out before you traumatize poor Prompto.”

Just like that, Ignis jerks away from him, as if he’d been burned. All Noct can do is throw a glare (that’s at least half pout) at his Shield. Seriously, how does he do that?

“Fine.” Noct says, moving to lay flat on his back. “Just know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Oh, jeez.” Prompto squeaks, throwing an arm over his eyes, even though everything’s still covered by the blankets.

For a second, Ignis looks like he’s seriously considering whisking him off into the wilderness to have his wicked way with him. Then, with a long-suffering sigh, he gets out of bed and pulls a pair of panties out of Noct’s bag – plain white, easily the least sexy pair he owns. It’s a clear dismissal, and Noctis has no choice but to accept it.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up with his hand shoved down those same panties. They are, admittedly, a little sexier covered in slick, but mostly it’s just plain gross. If Ignis’s bedclothes piled up in the corner are any indications, the alpha was similarly affected.

“I need you to keep Gladio distracted.” He says to Prompto later that day, as they’re setting up camp at another haven.

“What? Why?” He asks, before realization dawns on his face. “ _Oh_. Oh, gods, no.”

“Come on, I’ll owe you big time.”

“No way! I’m not helping you with- with _that_.”

“Do this for me, and I’ll help you get a date with Cindy.”

“Wait, really?” Prompto’s eyes go comically large.

“Sure.” He doesn’t mention that just because he got Ignis, it doesn’t mean he knows how he did it.

“Ugh, fine. But you guys better have clothes on when we get back.”

* * *

Prompto makes good on his promise, insisting that there’s some photographs he wants to take and only Gladio can help him. It’s painfully transparent, but he doesn’t call Prompto out on it, either. Ignis doesn’t seem to realize any of this is going on, engrossed in setting up his little cooking station. (And it’s really cute how serious he gets about it.)

He does, however, notice when Noct comes up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. “Hey, Specs.”

He turns to face the prince, and his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. Noct is wearing only his t-shirt and a black pair of panties.

“Put some clothes on!”

“Why? Who’s gonna see? It’s just you and me out here.”

Ignis’s eyes dart around the campsite, as though to confirm this fact. “Gladio and Prompto-“

“Are a little busy right now. Don’t worry about them, okay? I don’t want you to think about anyone but me.” He grabs fistfuls of Ignis’s jacket and stands on his tiptoes for a long, brutal kiss – a repeat of the night before, but with the guarantee of no interruptions.

Then, just as suddenly, he shoves Ignis away, causing him to tumble ungracefully into one of the chairs set up around camp. He blinks, looking dazed, but before he can ask, Noct sinks to his knees, hands going to his belt.

Of all the things they did during Ignis’s rut, this was not one of them. Despite his arousal, he hadn’t seemed to crave Noct’s touch as much as he seemed unable to keep his hands off Noct. So when he pulls the alpha’s half-hard cock from his pants, he doesn’t quite know what to do with it. Tentatively, he licks at the head, drawing a sigh from his mate above him. Encouraged, he keeps at it, running his tongue along the length of it, trying to figure out what Ignis likes.

He doesn’t hold any delusions about being able to take the whole thing in his mouth. He does take as much as he can, though, and uses his hands to make up the difference. The base of Ignis’s cock is thicker than the rest, and when Noct moves down to mouth at it, his entire body trembles.

Noctis doesn’t like it, exactly. It tastes funky, especially when he laps up the little bead of precum forming on the tip. He does like the way Ignis’s eyes are screwed shut, and way his breath comes out in harsh pants, broken up only by Noctis’s own name. Ignis tangles his fingers in his hair, guiding without forcing him, and even that is so, so good.

It reminds him of him own growing need, horribly neglected up until this point. (And really, kneeling on the stone ground of the haven is starting to get really uncomfortable) He pulls away, with one last lick to the head of Ignis’s dick, tongue briefly darting into the slit. Then, he slides up the alpha’s body, pausing only to mouth at his neck, and steals another kiss.

“Gods, Noct…” Ignis breathes into his mouth.

“I’m not done with you yet, you know.”

“Is that- mmph- so?”

“Yep. You didn’t think I’d go to all this trouble, and not let you fuck me, did you?” Noct asks, a sly grin spreading across his face. He knows the effect these sort of words tend to have on his mate, and he’s not disappointed.

“ _Noct_.” Ignis groans, almost as if he were in pain. His hands go to Noct’s ass, kneading the soft flesh there and tracing the patterns in the lace that still covers it.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we have time for all that.” A shame, really. Ignis’s hands are fucking _magical_. Clearly, all that time spent handling polearms has paid off.

He pulls away from Ignis just long enough to turn around, pressing his back to Ignis’s front. Like this, he can see out into the campground, and further out, where there’s only wilderness. They’re in the middle of nowhere, but still, the thought that someone might stumble upon them like this excites him in way that should probably be worrisome.

Noctis has to crane his neck awkwardly, but manages to reach up for another kiss, as he grinds his ass against the alpha’s lap. He can feel the tip of Ignis’s dick poking against his entrance through the damp silk, and a whine tears it’s way out of his throat.

“I thought we didn’t have time for this?” Ignis asks, even as his hand continue to guide Noct’s hips.

“I’m getting there.”

Ignis is right, though. He reaches between them to push his panties out of the way, reluctant to separate again for even the time it would take to remove them. The next time he pushes his hips back, he can feel the tip of Ignis’s dick pushing into him.

This is the part he likes the best – the slight sting as his body is forced open to accommodate the alpha’s girth. Ignis is really only about as thick as Noct’s toys at home, but he’s also longer. His dick presses deep inside him, reaching places that he didn’t even know could feel that good. Ignis knows by now that he can take it all – or at least he should – so he doesn’t try to make Noct stop or slow down anymore. The hands on his hips keep guiding him down, helping him swallow every glorious inch until his ass is pressed firmly against his mate’s hips. Even the already swollen base slips in with ease.

“Oh, fuck, I missed this.” Noct moans, slumping against his mate’s chest. He wiggles his hips, not enough to really do anything, but enough that he can feel Ignis’s dick shifting inside of him. “I know you missed it, too. You try to act all prim and proper, but I know what you’re really like. You’re just like every other alpha, looking for a warm hole to fuck.”

“That’s not true.” Ignis says, and his voice is low and dangerous in a way that goes straight to Noct’s dick. “The only one I want is you.”

“Mm, good answer.” Noctis smiles, all teeth.

He raises himself up and slams himself back down onto Ignis’s dick. It’s fucking amazing, so he does it again, keeping up a brutal pace that will have both of them feeling it tomorrow. It doesn’t take long for them to find the right angle, where every thrust nails his prostate dead on and has him seeing stars. The chair under them creaks dangerously, reminding them that it’s barely suitable for sitting, much less more… strenuous activities.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Noctis groans, reaching back to put an arm around Ignis’s neck. “Don’t stop now. I’m so close…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

One of his hands slides from Noct’s hips and dips into his panties. He grips Noctis’s cock tightly and strokes in time with their movements. Ignis manages to twist his hand _just_ _right_ at the same time as a particularly hard jab to his prostate, and it has his eyes watering.

“ _Oh!_ Gods, Ignis… I’m gonna-“ That’s all the warning he manages to get out. With a high-pitched whine, his body seizes up. His ass clenches down, and he swears he can feel every bump and ridge of Ignis’s cock. Slick dribbles out of his hole, probably staining the alpha’s pants, but it’s no worse than what’s happening to his panties.

“ _Noct_.” Ignis groans low in his throat. He mouths at Noct’s mating bite, as his knot swells. It would probably hurt, if he weren’t still in a post-orgasmic haze. As it is, he’s barely aware of his rim being stretched impossibly wide and the tight grip of hands on his hips.

He always thought that people were exaggerated how much alphas cum – that it was some weird kink thing – but that’s not entirely true. Ignis’s orgasm is a long, drawn out affair, where he continues to thrust shallowly. Every time Noct thinks he’s done, another gush of warm fluids proves him wrong, until finally, he collapses against the chair, dragging Noct with him.

Noctis was wrong before. This is the best part – when they’re both boneless and blissed out. Ignis noses at his scent glad, nibbling slightly on the scarred-over bite mark there. Neither of them can seem to form any words, communicating solely with sighs and rumbling growls that are _not_ the same thing as purrs.

That’s how Gladio and Prompto find them, still cuddled together in their post-coital state. Ignis threw a blanket over them at one point, providing some sort of modesty, though Noctis doubts it does much to disguise what they were doing. The others have to notice the gross squelching noise when they finally pull apart, the way Noct has to adjust his panties when he stands, and the fluid running down his thighs.

Or, perhaps most tellingly, the smug, satisfied look on his face as he limps into the tent to find clean clothes.


End file.
